


Unchecked Dominance

by PuriPura



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPura/pseuds/PuriPura
Summary: There's no one Niou wants to show his dominance to more than to his captain.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yukimura Seiichi





	Unchecked Dominance

Niou pushed Yukimura against the wall in the club room. The tennis captain grunted, then glowered at his Rikkai regular.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a low voice.

"I want to have some fun with you," Niou said with a grin. He pinned Yukimura's arms above his head and leaned his head in beside his neck. Yukimura shivered as he felt Niou's warm breaths hit his skin. "I'm the one in command today, Seiichi-kun~"

"Unhand me!" Yukimura hissed. He writhed but Niou didn't let go.

"Heh. I've never seen you this feisty before." He looked into his captain's eyes and licked his lips. "I like it."

He lifted a knee between Yukimura's legs and pressed it up against his crotch. Yukimura flinched at the touch. He growled a warning but Niou only pressed more.

"You like that, don't you?" Niou asked in a seductive tone.

"Stop this before I decide to drop you from the team."

"Oh? Would you now? Because we both know how important I am to the success of us winning tournaments," he smirked.

"I couldn't care less. Someone who disobeys or disrespects me doesn't deserve to be one of my players." His voice was cold and serious.

The smirk on Niou's face slowly disappeared. He put on a poker face and quietly stared at Yukimura while the other stared back with narrowed eyes and a firm frown. Niou eventually sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You are serious, I see. Well-" He suddenly grabbed Yukimura around the waist and dragged them both down on the floor. Yukimura gasped in surprise as his back hit the floor and Niou straddled him. The trickster held his arms down and snickered.

"-I guess I have to enjoy this to the fullest then."

"Niou! Get off right now!" Yukimura scolded.

"Why? You look so cute underneath me like this~" Niou cupped Yukimura's chin with his left hand. He brushed the side of his face with his thumb. Yukimura only continued to glare at him.

"Get. Off."

"Your glares only make me want to make you squirm." He grinned and flipped Yukimura onto his belly, then grabbed him by the back of his hair. Yukimura grit his teeth as Niou pulled on his hair to hold his head up.

"You have such soft hair, Yuki. It makes me a little jealous."

"Do you have a death wish?" Yukimura asked in a deathly tone.

Niou leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "I just want to show my dominance to you."

"How absurd. I advise you let me go before you regret it."

"How scary~" Niou pulled harder on Yukimura's hair and enjoyed the pained sound that came from doing so.

Yukimura wanted to throw Niou off but the silver haired boy was sitting too far up on his back, making it hard to move. He squirmed in desperation, hoping that would get Niou off of him.

"That's right! Squirm!" Seeing his captain look so pathetic underneath him filled him with excitement and pleasure. His free hand wrapped around the front of Yukimura's throat and he rubbed his fingers gently over his captain's windpipe. Yukimura froze as he felt the fingers trace up his throat.

"That got you still, didn't it?" Niou smirked and pushed his captain's face onto the floor. He kept his hold on the blue, wavy hair and lowered his head so Yukimura could hear him more clearly.

"So are you going to submit to me, Seiichi?"

"Never!" Yukimura replied sharply.

"You're a stubborn one but I'll break you sooner or later." He shoved Yukimura's face harder into the floor. Yukimura growled and turned his face to the side to speak.

"Niou, this is your last warning. **Stop.** "

"Don't want to. Now keep squirming, okay?" He put his hand into his pants to stroke himself but something felt off. He couldn't quite _feel_ himself.

Niou scowled and looked at Yukimura. "You bastard. You took away my sense of touch, didn't you?"

"I warned you many times," Yukimura replied softly. He then gave a smile that said 'That's what you get for being difficult.'

Niou huffed before letting go of Yukimura. He stood up and took a step back slowly and carefully so he wouldn't trip over his own feet. Yukimura sighed happily from being let go and rose to his feet as well. He smoothed down his clothes and hair before noticing Niou glaring at him.

"It's rude to glare, Niou," he teased. "I know I threatened to drop you from the team for being disobedient but I think this is a good enough punishment, don't you think?" He chuckled lightly. "You should be glad you didn't do anything much worse than what you did. Though, I do wonder how you're going to deal with your little 'situation'. Well, see you tomorrow at practice." Niou growled and Yukimura walked over to the door.

"Oh, and Niou?" He looked back as he opened the door. "I look forward to your next attempt of 'showing me your dominance'." With that, he smiled and left.

Niou looked down at his hard on and huffed in annoyance. Getting off without feeling it would be frustrating. Let alone, weird. Hopefully, his sense of touch would come back soon enough.


End file.
